New Beginnings
by SillyFanficGod
Summary: Yukki is able to change the world back to the way it was before the games, but he gets a little surprise that will change his life forever
1. Prologue - Rewind

New Beginnings

Hello! This is a story I thought up

on my 18-hour drive to Florida! In this story Yuuki is actually able to fix his world to before the games began (convenient you say? It's almost like a silly fanfic writer came up with it) and he even gets a little surprise that changes his life for the better... So I hope you enjoy!

Prologue - Rewind

Yukki did it, he is the God of Time and Space, the ultimate being that has almost limitless power. Any man would view this as the greatest gift that would have ever been bestowed upon them, the ultimate prize. But Yukiteru Amano is not like most men. He is not greedy, or power-hungry, or happy with his prize. He just wants to go home, to have things go back to the way they were. So when he is back in Deus' realm, when Deus asks him "What is your first wish as God of this world?" Yukki replies with "I want everything to go back to they way they were, I want this to never happen, I want my old life back..." Deus looks at him quizzically, and asks "Would you give up your new powers to achieve this?" Yukki looks at him strangely, as if that was the stupidest question ever given to him and exclaims, "Yes! I would do anything!" Deus then laughs and replies with"You really are the most surprising human I have ever had the pleasure to acquaint myself with! Then we shall let it be so! The New Gods first and final wish shall be bestowed! And since that Yuno Gasai was truly an awful being to be around, perhaps...? Yuuki did not have time to question the odd statement Deus made, a bright light engulfed everything around him, blinding him and having to close his eyes, for fear of losing his sight, and then darkness.

Hi I'm back! Sorry for it being so short, but don't worry! If you liked it I'm already working on the first chapter! If you liked it please review and tell me what I should improve! And if you didn't, review and tell me why! See you seen

XOXO - SillyFanficGod


	2. Chapter 1 - New Student?

Ch. 2 - New Student?

BRRRRIIIINNNNG!

Yukki woke up to the sound of his alarm in his bedroom.

In his bedroom.

In his house.

HIS HOUSE!

He shot out of bed like a cannon and ran through his house, he was actually here! This was real! He was HOME! He went to the front door and threw it open revealing a very real and very beautiful morning. The birds were chirping and people were clambering into their cars to the start of their day. It was okay! The world was okay! Yukki felt a massive relief flood his body. He shut the door and walked back to his room. He walked over to his phone and opened it. April 29, the day of the games, and he has no crazy diary entries about the future. He threw his darts like he does every morning. He misses completely. He didn't think he would ever feel this great missing the target before. He gets ready for school, and heads out, a slight bounce in his step. Everyone was okay. Everything was okay! There was no more survival games, no more killing, he could finally be a normal teenager again...

He was on his way to the school when he started hearing a wild commotion in the alley across the street from him. He overheard one voice saying

"He doesn't have anything in his bag man, it's just some scrawny little punk, he ain't worth it." "Yeah man, leave him." Said another voice from the alley. Yukiteru couldn't hear anything else, it sounded like they were leaving. He wasn't paying much attention to them anyway, hearing the sobs of another person overtaking his attention. Yukiteru walked over to the person, noticing it's a boy. He was short, he must have been a couple inches shorter than him, 5'? 4'9? He couldn't tell, he was hunched over against the wall of a building, trying to cover his head and body. He looked a little shaken but seemed unharmed. The same couldn't be said for his bag however, which was on the other side of the alley and its contents strewn all over the ground. He looked back over at the boy, he had black hair that seemed to be covering one of his eyes, before he could continue his staring the boy looked up at him in fear and looked back down in his lap quickly.

 _'Those eyes...'_

He only knew one other person with pink eyes like his. But his eyes weren't the same as hers, his was different, almost orange in color.

 _'They are beautiful...'_

He shook his head quickly, putting those thoughts out of his head. He didn't want to know what they meant for the moment. He continued his once over of the boy in front of him. He had a dark grey long sleeve shirt on that had to be a size or 2 big on him, as he was getting a good look at his collarbone and his sleeves were bunched over his hands. He was also wearing black jeans and green converse shoes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yukiteru asked gently, not wanting to scare the boy.

"I-I think s-so, they didn't h-hit me or a-anything like they usually d-do..." The boy replied, his voice was so quiet, gentle, and airy. Yukiteru thought it was one of the most beautiful things he ever heard.

 _'Not the time Yukiteru_ '

The boy stood up and Yukiteru's deduction on the boys' height was proven true, the top of the boys head only went to Yukiteru's mouth. He really was a small, thin thing.

"Here, I'll help you gather your things." Yukiteru said, beginning to gather the school supplies off the ground, wiping the dirt off them as he did so.

"Y-you really d-don't have to do th-that, I can get it." The boy said, but realizing Yukiteru wasn't going to take no for an answer he thanked him shyly, not quite meeting his gaze, then helping Yukki gather his things.

After his things were gathered and his backpack on the two boys walked out of the alley together.

"How come you were out in that alley?" Yukiteru asked looking over at the small boy. He looked down with a blush on his face and replied with "I was going that way so I could get around them, but they seemed to have noticed and followed me..."

"I'm so sorry about them, some people are horrible, you need to be more careful okay?" Yukiteru said, he wasn't sure why he was getting so worked up about it, this happens to people all the time, he wasn't even hurt!

"I-I know I sh-should have been m-more careful, b-but I was so excited! I was u-using it as a shortcut because t-today I'm going to a n-new school!" The boy said, those beautiful eyes of his shining with excitement.

"What school are you going to?" Yukiteru asked, curious to what year the boy was, he had to be 12 or something.

"O-oh I'm a going to be a st-student at Sa-Sakurami City Junior High." He fixed his gaze at Yukki "Are you a st-student there?"

"Yeah, I'm on my last year there, so I can show you around if you want." Yukki replied, not quite wanting to stop talking with him just yet, he had this naturally calming aura around him, he was so easy to be around. Not not mention how small he was and cute he looked, Yukiteru just wanted to hug and comfort him all the way to school from the boys slouched posture and from looking down at the way he stands and walks, he walked with his feet inward.

 _'Pigeon-toed? That's so cute'_

Yukiteru stopped holding those thoughts back, from the way the boy was, there were going to be more cute moments from him to come, like how he just stumbled a little, and how the boy gasped lightly.

It was nothing short of adorable.

When they reached the school Yukiteru asked what class the boy was in, and the boy answered quietly.

"Hey you're in the same class as I am!" He noticed in the corner of his vision Kousaka waving at him from afar, and with sadness Yukiteru told the boy "Hey I gotta go, but I'll see you in class later, oh wait, what's your name? My names Yukiteru by the way."

"O-oh wow I d-didn't tell y-you? I'm s-sorry, my n-names T-Toku Gasai, I'll see y-you later Y-Yukiteru." Toku replied while walking away, turning around shyly, waving at him before walking towards the school.

Yukiteru was shocked. He didn't know what to think. Did he hear right?! The boys last name was Gasai?!

 _How could that be possible? I don't remember Yuno talking about any siblings... Maybe it's a coincidence?_

Then he realized what Deus told him before he restarted the timeline.

 _Did he get rid of Yuno and replace her with Toku? Is this what he meant? Why would he do that?_

He didn't have much time to do that however, because Kousaka caught up with him. They talked for the rest of the morning

When Yukiteru went into his classroom he was suprised by the teacher, it wasn't twelve. It was a woman with her name on the board 'Ms. Black'. How original. Yukiteru went into his seat and overheard some of his classmates talking amongst themselves

"Hey did you hear? I hear were getting a new student in our class today!"

"Oh I hope it's a hot girl!"

"Hey man don't get your hopes up, I hear it's a guy."

Yukiteru didn't put much thought into this however, new students came all the time, with or being such a big city. That is until the teacher caught everyone's attention.

"Good morning class! The rumors are true, we are getting a new student today, so I want you to give a warm welcome to Toku Gasai!" When he walked in the classroom gave a yell of hello's and cheers. Toku just stood there meekly and waved lightly, when his eyes caught with Yukiteru's he gave a small smile and wave to him. And instinctually Yukiteru did the same.

 _What are you doing you idiot?! He could be crazy like her for all you know!_

 _But Deus had to have done this for a reason, he is completely different from her. I need to give him a chance._

When it was Toku's turn to pick a seat he of course went over and sat next to Yukiteru. When he walked over he spoke to him quietly "H-hi Yukiteru, I-is it a-alright if I s-sit here?" Toku continued, his head lowered. "B-but if there's somebody else y-you want t-to sit with th-that's fine..."

 _Jeez this kid is adorable..._

"No it's fine Toku you can sit here." Yukiteru said, giving him a smile. Toku gave one also and sat down next to him. And then class went as usual, other than the occasional questions thrown at Toku during the breaks.

"How come your coming to this school?"

"W-well the local or-orphanage that I li-lived in burned d-down a c-couple of d-days ago, s-so a st-students p-parents voluntereed for m-me to stay with th-them till it was f-fixed"

 _He lived in an orphanage? But he's a gasai!_

"So your an orphan?"

"Y-yeah" Toku replied looking down, almost shamefully

 _Well that was a stupid question._

"That's really nice if someone to take you in after what happened, do you know who?"

"No I d-don't, they said that the t-teacher would keep them after c-class and t-tell them, I f-feel bad, I d-don't want to b-be a burden to someone..."

 _Huh, that means it's somebody in this class, they are so lucky whoevers getting him._

 _This is getting out of hand._

When class ended the teacher called out one more time.

"Yukiteru Amano and Toku Gasai please stay after class, there's something I need to discuss with the two of you."

Chapter End

Wow I bet you didn't expect that! Hello Again! I hope you like this chapter! I told you guys it would be longer! Review pls I love to read the input! Thank you and the next chapter is coming soon!

XOXO - SillyFanficGod


End file.
